A Hyrulian Ninja
by piperboyy
Summary: Hyrule and the Elemental nations are in in the same world but have just stated to meet. One hundred years after Twilight princess. Old and new evils and the new hero, but not of hyrule but of the elemental nations. (cover image done by kurouku at Deviant art)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything involving Naruto and Legend of Zelda series.

Prologue: A begging of a legend

Ten year-old Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. First he woke up late for school, rushing to get ready and not even enough time to have his morning cup of ramen. Once Naruto finally made to class he was yelled at by Iruka sensei for being a hour late. Latter on the day Naruto had to do the clone Jutsu, which almost the entire laughed at him as his clone was a dead blob. At lunch he asked Sakura-Chan if she would like to have lunch with him, only to be punched in the face by her. Finally at the end of class he had to spare with Sasuke, which ended with his ass kicked and laughed at again. 

Naruto with a small frown was walking towards the training grounds for extra practice. 'Man at this rate I may never become...' Stopping for a moment shaking his head then yelling to anyone one or everyone "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP BECOMING HOKAGE BELIEVE IT"

Continuing his way to the training grounds he noticed a training ground he had never noticed before. It was forest with some of the largest trees he had seen in his life, what made this training ground special was the large chain link fence that surround the entire of the training filed which went father either direction then he could see. Also signs post on the fence had many different warning's, not to enter training grounds forty four. 

"Huh, training ground forty four... Looks awesome!" This must be a training grounds like for the Hokage. Jiji will not mind. Determined to become a better ninja he quickly climbed the chain lent fence and ran into the forest.

25 minutes later

Naruto was running on the forest floor, running as fast he could, jumping over the large roots of trees, wall run on the trunks of trees, and parkour over rocks. Some would think this was a more bizarre long distance running to help improve his speed, endurance and agility. But this was not the case for Naruto was running for his life ,being chased by three elephant sized tigers. 

"THIS WAS A VERY BAD IDEA!" 

Running as fast as he could look for any way to escape, he spotted a hole in a tree large enough for him to crawl in to but too small for the tigers. With all his energy left he ran towards the tree and dived into the hole, feeling the air of a swipe of a tiger claw just missing his back.

Sitting up in the hollow hole with his eyes closed he was breathe quickly trying to rest after his near death experience. Opening his eyes he was faced with the hollow eyes of a skull. 

Screaming and jumping to the other side of the tree, breathing heavily Naruto began to look at the skeleton. It wore a faded navy blue uniform with an blood red bleeding eye symbol, with rusted chain mail underneath, a strange rusted looking sword in its left hand; long and strait like a katana but both sides were sharp*, and in its right hand was a small pouch. What caught his attention the most was a necklace around the skeleton neck, it had two golden triangles incrusted with an emerald green and sapphire blue . As well a blood orange red swirl that he similar had on his back. 

"Hey, that's a cool necklace" he said happily to himself forgetting neither the near death experience nor the dead body in front of him. He walked up to corpse and carefully tried to take the necklace off, though proceed to nock the head off the head off the skeleton.

"Opus, sorry skulk-san" 

Taking the necklace he took the two triangles off and put them in his pocket, thinking that swirl was cooler looking on it's own.

'I'll probably try giving one to Sakura-Chan' smiling at the thought of Sakura. 

Naruto then proceeded to check the small pouch in the skeleton hand. In side it contained an old scroll, in a writing he had never seen before, it went left to right instead of up to down, which was unheard of to him. 

"Huh, weird. Jiji will probably know what it says, maybe its a super cool Justu" 

Carefully rolling the old scroll back up he placed it in his pocket, not wanting to damage the old paper. Naruto decided to put the skull back to its rest of its body. Giving the skeleton a quick bow and a quick thank you for the necklace and scroll he slowly stuck his head out to see if the tigers were gone. Seeing how the coast was clear he crawled out and ran towards were he came, making sure not to ran into any more giant tigers. Once he made back were he climbed up the fence before, and went over the fence and proceeded to run back home not looking back.

One hour latter

Finally making it home Naruto opened his door to his small dingy apartment, he saw that another brick had been thrown throw his window with a note attacked to it. He sighed to himself and picked up the brick, being carful of the glass and removed the note not bothering to read it he put in the trash, knowing it had the lines of 'Get of town!', or 'Die Demon!'. 

After all the glass had been swapped up and the new hole covered by news paper, he proceed to make himself a cup of ramen for dinner, before going to bed he tried to read some of his text book. But like always he could never understand out what the book was talking abut, or how to apply it. He placed the scroll in the a secret lose floor board under his bed and placed the necklace on his bedroom table and the two jewelled golden triangles beside it. 

"Tomorrow will be a better day" having a sad smile on his face, as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Unknown to him a the swirled necklace admitted a small glow, as a ghostly specter watch him with his ruby red eyes. 

"Perhaps this is a young warrior, will have the courage to clam his place as a hero of these lands, and possibly Hyrule as well." speaking to himself in a clam even tone. The specter floated towards the necklace and disappeared in a flashing bleeding eye symbol. On the swirled neckless the same bleeding eye symbol glowed and disappeared.

*The sword is an Estoc a thrusting sword made to pierce chain mail and the plates in night amour also good for slashing.


	2. Chapter 2 Courage

I do not own neither Naruto or Legend of Zelda seriers.

Chapter 1: Courage

Tossing and turning Naruto felt that his bed was a hard as rock and could not get computable. Opening his eyes Naruto realised that he was not in his bed or more impotently in his room.

Naruto found himself on a cliff floating in the sky. Around him were a fiery mountain, a grand mysterious forest, a magnificent castle, an ancient building surround by a sea of sand, an old compound on a frigid mountain and an island surround by raging whirlpools.

A suddenly in front of him was the skeleton from the yesterday was standing in front of him. Its sockets were glowing a dark red and were piercing into Naruto. In its hand it held its strange sword ready to thrust into Naruto.

Naruto saw this quick thrust coming and stumbled to the left, just missing his impalement. The skeleton reacted quickly by slashing to its left, striking Naruto across his chest.

Naruto cried in pain but was able to doge the next slash. This continued for a while Naruto dodging the thrusts and slashes, okay getting hit by the sword. He was covered in wounds, the slash across his chest being the worsted, but Naruto having a fire in his eye, was not going to give up.

"Is that all you got? Well you are GOING TO need to better than that to kill me!"

The skeleton seamed to react to this by putting away it's sword and an almost amused look on its face.

It pulled out a small knife holding it if were to throw it. Naruto had quickly put himself in dodging stance ready to leap out of the way of the potential projectile. But Naruto realised that the throw was not amid at him, instead it was amid a girl with short bluish black hair standing away from the fight. Not thinking he threw himself into the path of the knife waiting for the pain but it never came. Naruto open his eyes to find to find that he was being held by his collar by the skeleton.

Naruto noticed that all his wounds were gone and that the girl was also missing, he look to the skeleton as it pulled something out its pocket.

 **"Your** **courage** **gives you** **power, but you lack wisdom to use** **it."** It said in come matter.

Floating in the skeleton boney hand was the emerald encrusted golden triangle. Suddenly the triangle shot out its hand and into Naruto.

Naruto yelled and felt a burning in his right hand. A strange symbol appeared to be burning into his left hand; a small circle with both a small and large crescent moon point towards the circle*.

 **"Your training starts once you find** **the one who** **holds** **the affinity of wisdom, as you courage. "** the skeleton said wile holdings the sapphire encrusted triangle.

"Huh!?" Naruto was confused first this skeleton attacks him and know it's only going to train him if he finds someone with wisdom it doesn't make much sense.

 **"Also it time to get up"** the skeleton says as it stabs Naruto.

AHhhhh...oh.

Naruto woke up screaming covered in sweat thinking about the dream he just had.

"Man that was a strange dream"

Looking at the clock he realise that I woke five minutes before his alarm at six o'clock

'That hasn't happened in a while'

Thinking how he hasn't woken up to his alarm for a long time let alone walking before his alarm.

Quickly taking a shower; seeing how it only has cold water, he put on his jump suit of the day and had a cup of ramen.

Naruto thinking about the dream, checked the emerald and sapphire encrusted golden triangles. They were still on his dresser from yesterday. He put on his new necklace and grabbed both of the triangles put them in pocket, taking them if Sakura would like the sapphire one. Naruto decide that he would be early today to prove that he can be on time, because the Hokage is always on time. Stepping out his run-down apartment he locked his door and started to make his way to the academy.

The Academy 6:35

Hinata point of View

'It's nice when it's all quiet like this'

I think to myself with a small smile on my face, as I place all my academic goods on my desk in the corner.

Looking around the class room in my spot in the coroner of the class room I see 'The "last" Uchiha' several rows in front of me brooding and deep in thought.

I frown not understanding how such a cold and spoiled person could have the near the entire female part of the class head over heels for him.

I remember all the ways how he would receive special training from the teachers or how many gifts he would receive, but he would never show any gratitude to anything they had done for him. Also he would go into speeches about how he was an Uchiha and how that made him elite. It reminds herself too much on how Neji-Nii- san talks about fate.

Shaking her head not wanting to think of her lost brother figure and which would lead her into thinking about her family, more painfully her father.

No Sasuke was too much like her clan to ever show any feelings to. What liked were people who are kind, willing to do anything for a smile, people who light up the room they very sand in, people like...

"Naruto-kun"

I said with loving smile, barely a whisper.

Ever since he saved me from those bullies years ago I would watch him whenever I had time to. He would try his hardest in everything he did, even if it seemed impossible he would run into it without a care in the world.

The hardest thing was watching him as the villagers and kids picked on him and were ever so cruel to him, but he stilled smiled, a fake smile but smile a true smile none the less.

Some of the most enjoyable were the times when he would go to the ramen shop he would constantly visit and the family owning the shop would be kind and happy to see him. She could see a glimpse of his true smile.

But I'm too meek to ever go talk to him, too weak to stand next him in his golden glow. Even if I was strong enough to by him he only seems to have eyes for Sakura.

Scaling at the thought of the pink haired (Bi h)* fan girl who would hurt Naruto just because he was trying to be nice to her.

'I wished he would look at me like that.'

"Hey morning teme."

'Naruto!?'

5 minutes earlier

Naruto point of view

Walking towards the academy I notice that the shop owner's opening up shop for the day. When they would look at me they would either pretend that I was not their or scowl at me as if was some terrible sight to see. Like every day I ignore them as much I can but sometimes it just hurts.

I shake my head and put up a grin. I know as long they see me happy maybe they will stop but even if they don't, I will become Hokage and gain their respect, just like jij.

 **"Respect is** **earned** **by actions, not titles."**

I stop suddenly recognising the skeleton's voice from the dream and I look around for it, only to see that it was not there.

'Maybe I'm going crazy'

I see the academy from where I am stand and brake into a quick jog, hoping that that the voice was just my imagination.

Getting to the school I notice that their barely anyone here, only several teacher waking to their class and the occasional younger or older student. A few teachers would glare at me once I pasted them.

'I wished they would help me like other students' thinking about all the time I needed help or tried to ask a question only to call me stupid or not to respond at all.

 **"Do not worry about that, they bring** **Din's wraith** **upon themselves for** **carrying so much hate. I shall teach** **all you will need to know,** **once you find the holder of wisdom."**

Again I hear the voice I look around to try to find the voice hoping find a person nearby. But I see no one.I continuing to the classroom thinking about the voice and what it has been saying.

'It wants me find a person who holds wisdom? I know Sakura-chan is really smart so she probably is the holder of wisdom.' I smile at the thought of Sakura helping me and us getting closer.

I walk to my class room to see that the teme and some girl in the back was already here.

'What is her name?...Hidan...Hina...Hinata! That's her name Hinata' Happy to remember a name and even more to see a girl in the class that is not fawning over Sasuke-teme. Might as well bother the teme.

"Hey morning Sasuke-teme."

The symbol is of Farore, Goddess of courage

Sorry for all Sakura fans, but if you break up friendship over a boy, and are rude to people who trying to be nice to you. Then you are a Bit h.

Thank you for all your support but I need to let everyone know that I have begun my electrical foundation course and will try to update as much as I can. It is both a big course and important.

Remember to write some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 A Spirits view

Chapter 3 A Spirit view

I do own the right to Naruto or the legend of Zelda

'Why is the dope here so early?' Sakuke thought bitterly looking at the blond haired loud mouth in front of him.

Sasuke didn't hate Naruto like some of the adults in the village, no he wasn't worth the value of his hate, Naruto was simply a major annoyance. More annoying then the sad exesise of future Kunoichi, he was a reminder of everything wrong in his life. Naruto would always be smiling, pulling pranks, and failing almost all the time. All in which things he could not afford to be doing to gain more skills and Power.

People expected him to be the perfect Uchiha heir, rebuild his clan, and most important of all kill HIM. Sasuke knew he was becoming more and more the perfect Uchiha, life his father and clan members before him. He was progressing's into the elite of the village, but it was still a lot if pressure and responsibility. Naruto was free to do what he wanted without any care, while he had to train every day collecting his anger, his hate to make himself stronger.

The dope had foolishly claimed that he was his rival only to be easily be beat down time after time again. Naruto was not a grind stone to make himself stronger, no he was a polish he easily apply to himself to make him shine.

"Why are you here early dope? You never come on time let alone early."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got up early this morning and felt like coming early."

Naruto then had a large foxy grin on.

"Why are you so early? Trying to get away from fans girls.?"

Sasuke just turned his head and gave a 'hm'.

Naruto knowing that once Sasuke started hm their was little to nothing to get him talking again. He was about to go and sit next to Sasuke until the skeleton voice stopped him.

"Do not sit next him, he is a user of hate and rage. An unknowing servant to Demise."

Naruto thought of not listening to the voice but realized that it would probably bug him to change seats.

Naruto decided to go sit next to Hinata wanting someone to talk to. Quickly making his way up the stairs he made his way to were Hinata was sitting.

'Huh she looks really red...I hope she doesn't have a fever again.' Remembering the last time trying to talk to her only to get red in the face and fainted.

"Hey don't mind if I sit here?" Giving her a big grin.

Hinata point of view one minute before

'What is Naruto-kun doing here?' Hinata pondered as she watched Naruto bug sasuke.

It was pleasant surprise that Naruto-kun came early but it was still surprizing.

She noticed that he was waring a red swirled necklace that was similar to the red swirl on his orange jump suit.

Hinata slightly belch at the thought of the orange jump suit. Though she cared deeply for him, if she was more brave she would burn all of his jump suits.

...And maybe the store were he buys them.

'The necklace is nice I wonder were he got it?' She wonders ware in the village he could if bought it without being kicked out if the store.

Noticing that he was walking up the stairs towards her she began to feel flustered.

'Is Naruto-kun coming towards me? Oh Kami he is coming towards me!' As she started to blush Naruto had made his way to her.

"Hey don't mind if I sit here?"

'Oh Kami, don't faint' as she started to fell light headed.

"Um i-ts ok Na-ruto-kun" she statured out.

Naruto grin seamed to get larger and sat down next to Hinata.

"So why are you so early? I woke up earlier than normal and felt like coming early so how about you?"

Hinata tensed thinking about a response to her crush question.

' To get away from my family '

"T-to have so-some peace and quiet." She replied meekly, but Naruto seamed to believe her giving a nod.

Several minutes of awkward silence. 'I want to talk to him but I don't want to think I'm weird or anything'

Hinata playing with her fingers trying to get the courage to talk to Naruto. She tried to look him in the face but was only able to look at his chest were his necklace was. As she stared at it unknown to her it flash an bleeding eye symbol.

Hinata felt strangely comfortable now, and the world had a bit of haze to it. It was like she could do or could say anything on her mind like her garden .

"Do you like plants?" Hinata said in dazed state of mind.

The feeling disappearing as quickly as it appeared, left a panicked Hinata.

'Oh kami why did I ask that, now he probably thinks I' m..'

"Yah I really do, I have several flowers and a cactus back home.. Crap forgot to water them, I'll have to water them when I get back."

Hinata was a pleasantly surprised that energetic Naruto would enjoy taking care of plants.

"Hey do you have any plants or something?"

Hinata stared at him for a moment and gave him a small smile began to tell him about her garden with great passion and detail.

In the necklace fifteen minutes later

'It was wrong of me to influence the girl with that spell, but both she and the future herald of Farore are much happier talking to each other. '

Thought the spirit inside the necklace as he watched the future herald went into detail about a resent prank wile the white girl gilled and commented once a wile.

They had been talking up a storm starting with the girls garden, then their favorite foods, and now the future herald was telling how a man had refused entrance into a restaurant , so he had hidden a stink bomb in the restaurant when it was busy. The pungent odour had sticked to the restaurant and it's costumers for almost a week.

As they had been talking much more of the student body had arrived. A majority of them were ordinary, but several had picked his interest. A wild looking child with the spirit energy of a wolf, a calm child wearing blackened glasses with hundred per hundred of insects crawling inside him, an extremely large (coughFATcough) child with swirls on his checks, reminding him of a Goron, and a lazy child with a slight twili aura around him.

'These children seemed to have special power and training then the rest, symbols point to tribes he remembered facing when he was still alive. An aspect the spirt noticed is that the child with the blackened soul had almost the entire female class fanning over him. An aspect that he greatly could not under stand, in Hyrule people of great kindness, honor, wisdom, or skill were favored, not the amount of pride, hate, and anger that cover him like a toxic cloud threating to infect many of the others.

The spirit wished he had more spirit energy to be able to speak to his future herald, ask him many questions that burned in side him; how much time had past since his death, the state of Hyrule at the current time, the strange customs that came from this land, who are the major tribes in the area, and the least impotent of all but bugging all the same, why would the future herald ware such a horrible clothing if he wished to a warrior of shadow.

What he sense with his limited spirit energy many were waring improper clothing for a life as a warrior or even the mine set of one. He wished he could ask these question but that would be a waste of spirit energy that he need to remind the young herald to find a person who as the most amount of wisdom to become the herald of Naryu.

'The lavender eyed girl seams the best choice so far. she still need's the wisdom crystal to take the test, but her kindness and strong affinity to water makes her a strong candidate. come to think of it the only people how have this strong of a affinity to water are the...'

"HA! MADE IT HERE FRIST TAKE THAT INO-PIG!"

'What in Din's name is that'

A child with pink hair and a large forehead wearing a single piece red dress had entered the room screeching like an redead. He could sense a darkness like the dark souled children but much less profound and toxic.

"Well you cheated on the way here billboard brow!" screamed a voice behind the pink haired redead

The voice belonged to her was a blonde hair girl with a bang covering the left side of her face and waring a purple outfit.

I didn't cheat Ino-pig you aren't as skilled as me. So I get to set next to Sasuke-kun today." Sakura said with smugness in her voice.

Ino fawned and had a defeated look to her.

The spirit sensed that the reason that the blond was sad wasn't because she loses her chance to set next the dark souled child, but of a lost bond a friendship ended.

The blond haired girl seemed to put up a false smile " Their always tomorrow forehead, so don't go getting too cocky." She then walked to the lazy and big boned child and began to talk to them about

His attention returned to the pink haired redead was walking towards the dark souled child with a happy spring to her step

'Who would be foolish enough to like such a'

"Hi Sukura-Chan how are you today."

"BE QUIET BAKA!"

...Of coarse

The spirit could tell that this sadden the lavender eyed girl but was about to comment another voice stopped her.

"Sorry I'm late class I had to help an old friend.

"Hey Iurka-sensei I came here early and you were late!

"Yes Naruto it's good to see you on time, but I am not the one who was late two hours everyday for a week."

Said the teacher dismissal tone causing the students to laugh at Naruto.

"Now students, settled down and open your history books we will be learning about the first and second Hokage today. "

 **Omake: How Sakura cheated**

Walking towards the academy Sukura was thinking about her enteral love, the amazingly hunky Sasuke. (Oh Goddesses it burns)

'Maybe Sukue-kun will go on a date with me today. Mom say's that to never give up on a boy and to be willing to do anything to get their undying love.'

"Hey forehead!" Sakura turned around to see Ino walking towards her.

"What do you want piggy?"

Ino seemed sadden for a moment before having a large smile of her own

"

Well forehead I was thinking about a race to the academy to see who gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun today"

Sakura thoght for a moment thinking how they usely fight at school to see how gets to sit next to Sasuke-kun. 'I can beat her no problem I am the top rookie kunoichi'

"Alright Ino-pig you got your self a deal "

The two of them lined up and began to run. Both of the young kunoichi to be Ino easily began to take the lead because of her clans training and Sakura lack of personal training.

'This can't be happening I'm the top kunoichi!' Getting both steadily more tiered and frustrated she let her go frustration with a screech .

"Ahhhh..!"

Shoppers in mid walk, a dog chasing a cat, several bids fell out the sky all frozen by the soul piercing shriek.

Running a little faster Sakura left a frozen behind Ino behind.

A minute later everything un froze including a angry Ino.

"Forehead! That's cheating!" Ino yelled out as she began to sprint to the school.

Sorry about the wait and that this chapter isn't the much but I hope to be able to get chapter out faster.

My First year of Electrical training has taken a lot of my time.


	4. Chapter 3 A New Friendship

Chapter 3 A New Friendship

I do not own the rights to Naruto of the legend of Zelda

As the day continued the sprite watched the children learn about history, math skills and ninjustu theory for the entire early morning to noon. While many of the students could at least answer one of the teachers question right, the future herald did not answer a single question right. Though the spirit could tell that he knew the answer's to a few of them, he chose to answer wrong.

During lunch the spirit began to contemplate on what he had learned about the new time.'...Their ancestors kill an entire platoon of highly trained sheikah men and women myself included, were killed by these children, a people who trained in the art of war on battlefields since they were child, now their children learn how to fight in class with books. They have no idea of what a true warrior life is like.'

The spirit remembered the clans, the time when he was alive he remembered how each clan would fight each other in their endless war, the Himika (1) their fiery personality which matched their Blaze release would burn down their enemies to a crisp, the wild Inuzuka with their wolf ways and loyal dog partners, and the most important of all the Uzumaki. They were not just only clan to fully convert to Tridea (2), the worship of the Golden Goddesses, but to be willing allies to The Kingdom of Hyrule.

The Uzumaki were a kind and caring, but were also extremely strong and courageous. Though they did always have a short temper and many of a time rushed into enemy lines only with a few seals and a sword. It saddens the spirit to see the Uzumaki clan forget from since death, leaving a single child who has no idea of his family and their long and proud history.

The young herald though not learned much do to the sea of hate, and ignorance that had corrupted many of the teachers and other standing members of the village, was not a completely mindless fool.

'Though his current level intelligence is less then desired.' Thought the spirit as he watch's the young herald make his way to the pink hired redead.

Naruto's point of view

'I'm sure that Sukura-Chan will love this' thought Naruto with sapphire incrusted triangle in hand. Sakura was eating her lunch with several other girls talking and gigging mostly talking about the Teme.

Waking to Sakura I gave Sakura a big smile saying hi to her only for her to give me a sneer. "What do want baka? Come to ask me for a date"

My smile nearly fell down for a second but I kept it up and showed what was in my hand. "I found this and thought you would like it Sakura-Chan."

Sakura looked surprised and gave me a smile that remind me of cat getting a fish. She quickly snatched the jewel out of my hand and began to inspect it.

"Wow baka you did something right for a change, it is really nice thankyou, now go away bef...What!

Wondering what was wrong I look at the jewel to see it had changed greatly. The once beautiful sapphire had turned into a dull ink blue. The gold had turned a dirty brown and it had an aura of sickness to it.

'How is this possible it was fine until Sakura touched it' not understanding what was going on as Sakura got up, with a dark aura surrounding her, and stumped toward me with her fist raised.

WAK

Hinata point of view

"YOU TRICKED ME YOU BAKA!. NO WOUNDER NOBODY LIKES YOU, ALWAYS DOING STUPID PRANKS ALL THE TIME, SHOWING NOBODY ANY REPECT, IT'S NO WONDER PEOPLE CALL YOU DEMON. A DEMON OF ANNOYENCE."

I watched as Sakura and the other girls insult Naruto, leaving a sad looking Naruto by himself sitting on the ground staring at the jewel in front of him.

'I want to help him but what if I say something to make it worse ,or something to make him made, or something to make me look we... NO!' tightening the grip of her hands. Hinata decide if that she was able to talk to Naruto in the morning that she could talk to him now.

Making her way to Naruto, Hinata breathing became more quick as well she quickened the playing of here fingers. Naruto seamed to notice and turned his head towards her making stop and stare in the once sky blue eyes, now his eyes were an ocean of sadness.

"Are you here to make fun of me too?" Naruto said in a defeated sounding voice, completely contrasting to normally happy voice.

Hinata frowned, sadden by the current emotional state of crush. She shoke her head and looked to the ground pointing her fingers together unable to look her crush in the eyes any longer.

"I w-w-was w-won-dering if-f y-you w-we o-o-kay. I-t is-sn't r-right w-what S-sakura-san s-said to y-you. Y-y-ou a-are a g-good p-person Na-ruto-kun" taking in a hushed voice, having a dark pink blush on her face.

Naruto eyes widened and his mouth open wide in both surprise and shock. To Hinata own surprise Naruto had devolved a slight blush of his own.

"Y-ou are worried about...me?" Naruto voice filled dissablith

Unable to speak Hinata simply nod her head and watch as Naruto gave her a simile, on of his true smile's. "Thank you that's one of the most kindness thing do for me.

'OH Kami he's happy because of me. Oh this is.'

Grugurgu

Hinata thoughts were stopped by the sound of Naruto stomach

"Hehe I guess I'm a little hungry" Hinata could feel a seat drop roll down her head.

Naruto back to his normal fake smile and scratch the back of his head embarrassed. He stood up was about to walk away before he noticed something on the ground, it was the jewel that Naruto tried to give to Sakura. He picked it and it began to glow and the once ugly jewel became a beautiful sapphire.

Naruto look to me and I began to play with my finger again. He waked up to me and gave the jewel to me.

"I think it you should have it. Let it be a symbol of our friendship" pulling a emerald version of the jewel out of his pocket. He gave me another smile before walking away.

Hinata took a look at the beautiful jewel in her hands before everything went to black.

Naruto view

Naruto was waiting for his cup of ramen to be ready, thinking about what had happened recently.

'Is Hinata really my friend, or is she trying to play a prank on me like that one time.' Naruto shuddered at the thought, remembering waiting for an entire day for his 'friend' to show up so they could play only to lean it was a cruel joke.

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head 'Hinata seams too nice for this to be a prank, much nicer than Sakura-Ch...No. Just Sakura, she's like the them with their whispers and stares.' Bitter how Sakura called him a demon. He knew that he didn't hate Sakura or any one else in the village, it just prove them right if stated to act like the teme.

Naruto remembered when Sakura was younger she was once bullied by others because of forehead, but now it seams she is the bully going after her best friend and other, him self included. He still wants to prove to Sakura, to prove all that he could become the Hokage, then they would respect him...right? He also remembered what the skeleton voice had told him.

'Was that true, gaining respect though...' His thought was interrupted by a heavenly smell.

'Oh ramen ready' smelling the gift from the gods ready to eat. "Thanks for the meal" He said with glee and began to eat forgetting his troubles.

20 minutes after lunch

"Alright class separate into groups of boys and girls and I and the other teacher will begin going over taijutsu stance before you spar." Iruka-sensei

I and the other boys got went to one side of the field and the girls went to other side, many of them complaining about fighting and getting dirty in front of 'their' Sasuke-kun. Naruto noticed that Hinata was happily looking the jewel that he had have her before putting away and began to stretch. "Hey baka looking at Sakura again?" said someone smugly behind me.

I turn to see Kiba behind me, a smug his feral teeth showing. We were some what friends when we were younger. The two of us play pranks on people and hanged out when we skipped out of class but that changed when more of his 'Alfa instincts' came around trying show who the Alfa male of the class. Even though he is one of the strongest in taijutsu in class, being just under the teme but just barely being above me in school work.

"Hey kibble where is your master? did he get flees from you?" With a foxy grin

To both my surprise and amusement, he looked shocked at what I had said. "Wait, how did you find...I mean don't call me kibble baka, I'm an Alfa I deserve respect."

I started to stretch not paining attention to Kiba and just got gave up and started to stretch.

Daikoku-sensei came up to when I finished my stretches and started to show me some stances.

"No Naruto your legs have to be crossed like this, their you go now move your back leg little more to the back. Good. Now have your arms closer to your side so you can defend your self from attacks. Prefect now I have to go help the others Naruto, try to win this time." Daikoku-sensei explained with a fake smile and hate in his eyes.

'This doesn't feel right' He thought as he tried the stance out, barley balanced and had stiff movement.

"Your right it isn't right. Let me explain a true stance you can use as an award for finding a true holder of wisdom." said the skeleton voice.

Naruto stiffened hearing the skeleton voice after so long not hearing from it. He remembered that the skeleton would help teach him if he found a holder of wisdom.

'Oh yeah I kind of forget that it was used for, but if you can help me then go ahead' some what embarrassed.

"All right first you need to..."

30 minutes later in side the medallion

Naruto and the other boys had been watching the girls 'fight' for the last 20 minutes. For the first 1 minute of the fight the girls were throwing pretty weak punches, and had degraded to a slap fight.

'This is sad if Queen Zelda or Queen Midna had seen these little girls fight...' the spirit shuttered at the thought not wanting to think what either royalty would to them remembering how both Queens had helped the training of the soldiers of both their Kingdoms by shooting magic at them(3).

It sadden the spirit remembering how he had failed his Kingdom, angered him how they were betrayed, and nearly destroyed him to here that no seams to speak or know about his Kingdom.

'I will make it right, with the possibility of two new heralds in the this land, it will bring a new peace to land.' thought the spirit with hope of better days '

"Yah I won" shouted one the girls who apparently won the 'fight'. The teacher with the scare nose sighed and looked on a list of names.

"Alright nice job Rika better next time Masami, Next is Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, your up girls."

The spirit could feel the fear coming off the possible herald of Nayru, she seamed to look down to the ground and began to paly with her fingers as she made her way up to the sparing area. It seam the young herald could feel this to and cheered on the timid girl.

"Come Hinata-Chan kick her ass" cried out the young herald much to the other surprise. The spirit could feel an increase of anger coming from the feral child.

The pink haired redead look to the young herald with a smug look. "Yah, right. Look Hinata is just a mosey girl who would never hurt any one. Stop trying to make jealous baka by supporting another girl." the girls voice filled with confidence.

Though the possible herald took the cheer with great pride and got into a fight pose her eyes filled with a new fire of hope from. The pink haired rolled her eyes and did not even bother getting into a fighting pose. The teacher shook his head and told the to begin. With a running start the pinked haired redead rush towards to the possible herald with her fist raised to strike.

'Smack' Sound of a slap cold heard, not of a bitch slap but of a pam strike to the pink haired stomach. The pink haired eyes rolled behind her head before fell to the ground.

"winner Hinata" said a surprised teacher. A silences cover as Hinata waked to the group of children until the young herald gave the possible herald a hug.

"Hey great job Hinata! You took her out with only one hit!." He yell happily as he gave a big hug. Not realising the effect as the girl went scarlet red and pass out. The sudden limpness of the girl made Naruto panic. "AH, sensei help, I think Hinata has a fever again!"

These caused everyone including to sweat drop to his oblivious. The spirit felt another increase of anger from the feral child, as well, with some concern, a small amount of lust. A sigh from the teacher telling the herald that he would fine that she would be fine. With his troubles worried the young herald set her down to a tree and sat besides her. A few minutes latter the possible herald woke up and began to play with her fingers and had a small blush.

The two watch the boys fighting, a lot of them were only ok, but ones with dark souled child and the feral boy were brutal for their age, with no regards with honor between the two. He could feel that the possible herald was not impressed by the two boys displays like the other girls.

"Alright last fight for the day Uzumaki Naruto vs Daiki Eito" the teacher said. A fat looking boy looked happy apparently thinking he had a easy fight. 'Not this time it won't' the spirit thought happily.

The young herald was about to make his until he felt a tug on his jacket to it was the possible herald blushing and poking. "G-good l-luck N-naruto-kun." she said shyly. The young have her smile and thanks before making his way the spearing area. The of them made it to the spearing area and got into their fighting pose. The fat boy looked confused at the herald stance.

"Hey Naruto, your doing the academy stance wrong." fat boy said with amusement.

"Well it not the academy taijutsu I'm learning a different taijutsu called Baguazhang(4)."

Both boys began to walk towards each other but the young herald was walking if on a circle moving his hands in circle motions as well. The fat boy went for a stick only to miss for herald to easily move around him to get in several quick strikes to his back. The fat boy tried to elbow him only to miss again, letting the young herald to get a few more strikes to his side. These stick to his side to bend over only for the young herald to rush to his front to hold his head down with his fist raised. "Yield" the young herald said with simple put with a bite of steel in his tone.

The fat boy yield with a sad tone in his voice. With that the young herald let go of him was about to cheer when he saw the sad face of the boy. He held out to the fat boy told him good fight, the boy looked at before giving shake of his own having a small smile one his face. "Winner Naruto" the teacher said with a smile on his face. As the young herald made it back to the group he was suddenly hug by the possible herald.

"Y-y-you d-did a g-g-good j-j-job Naruto-kun." she shyly before letting go. The young herald smiled at her and said thank you.

"All right class that all today remember what you have learned today in class and reflected what sparing you did today and train to fix your mistakes or to improve on your skills. Have a good Day."

Omake: fleas

Mooom why does Akamaru gets a bath an I have to get my head shaved?! complained Kiba as his mom shaved his head.

"You were the baka who tried to give your sister fleas only for them to get on you and then your partner, besides you need to go class tomorrow Aramaru has to stay in the bath all day tomorrow. Besides you can use the henge and your hood to hide your head runt"

Kiba grumbled about stupid flees and annoying moms.

1\. The clan is made and means Scarlet intense Flame

2\. Tridea is tri meaning 3 and dea meaning goddesses. (I had found this on reddit)

3\. How funny would that be to see this.

4\. Baguazhang is what they basted air bending off in the last air bender and the legend of kora. Ironically Naruto chakra is air.

That has to be the longest chapter yet so go me. So the beak ends on Monday so back to class so no new chapter soon. Please write reviews.


End file.
